


The Most Important Client

by Stariceling



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossdressing, Detective Noir Roleplay, Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou tries to play the part of a noir detective, but he might not be ready for a little more personal roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Client

Shoutarou has two fingers on the brim of his hat, controlling exactly how much emotion shows. Right now it’s the minimum. His eyes are hidden, his lips set in stone. “I’m sorry. I can’t do anything more for you.”

“Will you comfort me, detective?”

The hat tilts up a few degrees, enough to reveal the grim glimmer of eyes. “I’m not the comforting type.”

Philip has to put a hand to his mouth and turn his head to hide his smile because Shoutarou is the most comforting person he knows. Even with his way of trying to be cool and professional for a client, he has such a tender heart.

A little poking at that tender heart wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Philip casts a longing look at Shoutarou. It’s so hard not to smile in familiar adoration.

He measures the click of each step he takes towards Shoutarou. He’s too aware the heels don’t fit right. After an hour of chasing Shoutarou back and forth across the room he can’t ignore how they chafe the sides of his feet. He needs to find a new pair. With every step he’s conscious of his skirt tight around his thighs, reining in his stride. His hair refuses to lie smooth and tickles his face so much he wants to go rummage through Shoutarou’s desk for something to clip it back.

Thoughts that the next time he makes a special effort to get dressed up it’s going to be lolita and Shoutarou had better appreciate it are eclipsed by the way Shoutarou is watching him right now. Personal taste aside, he has been curious to see if this sort of noir cliche features in his partner’s fantasies, and if nothing else he has Shoutarou’s attention.

“Then don’t comfort me. Make me forget this whole case ever happened.” Watching carefully for a positive reaction, Philip brushes his fingers along Shoutarou’s shoulder and up to adjust his collar. “I know I can depend on you.” He runs his fingers down Shoutarou’s tie, toying with the temptation to grab it and yank just to get his way. “I feel safe with you. Please. . . don’t tell me to leave.”

For a moment Shoutarou breaks character. That ill-fitting inflexible expression melts into a moment of vulnerability as he swallows the words in his mouth. His uncovered eyes search Philip’s face.

Philip has to bite his lip, trying not to smile as Shoutarou stumbles over a little truth slipped into their conversation. He expects Shoutarou to break away and make him give chase again, which is not fair. He’s played his part and it’s about time Shoutarou turns around as seduces him for a change.

Shoutarou grants his wish and grabs him by the chin, lips teasing so close Philip can almost taste them.

Immediately he submits in response to Shoutarou taking the lead. He relaxes his jaw, tilting his head just enough to leave his throat exposed. His eyes flutter almost closed to watch Shoutarou hopefully through his lashes. He can only try to compress his height, to be just a little shorter than his partner. It’s not hard to swoon for Shoutarou, especially when it gets him what he wants. Even trying to hide his best qualities under this hard-hearted persona, he’s so wonderful Philip wants to bask in his attention.

“I thought I told you: I won’t let anyone in my city cry.”

Philip makes a needy noise in his throat, plea for his non-existent tears to be kissed away.

“Aah, this is ridiculous!” The hard-boiled dick routine cracks completely when Shoutarou pulls away. “We can’t do something like this in the agency.”

Philip taps his fingers against his lips, watching Shoutarou’s restless pacing. He was so close, too. “I thought you would find this sort of thing interesting.”

Shoutarou is so easy to read, that deer-in-the-headlights moment before he tries to laugh it all off. “That’s not the way a detective treats his clients, you know.”

“Oh?” Philip arches one eyebrow at the denial. When Shoutarou stares at him, daring him to elaborate, he just quirks it higher and tilts his chin up.

“You’re can’t be jealous.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Damn it, Philip! She fainted! What was I supposed to do?”

It’s a fair question. Philip isn’t about to ask him to stop being so sincere and charming. To be honest he doesn’t know what he wants. It’s not that he wants Shoutarou to change, to stop caring about people. It’s not even the last case, though that condensed his curiosity to the point where it had to be acted on. “I want to know what it feels like.”

The most important thing to a detective is their client. That’s one of Shoutarou’s mottos. It’s a type of affection Shoutarou offers to others but never, by definition, to him.

He doesn’t know what to think of Shoutarou tilting his hat down again and half-turning away. His voice drops half an octave to deliver his next line. “This isn’t want you need.”

Are they playing again? Or is this just Shoutarou avoiding the issue? Philip watches with arms crossed. He’s too irritated to fall back into projecting lonely and needy, even if that’s how he feels right now. “It’s what I want.”

Philip’s favorite thing about heels is definitely the way they click when he starts after Shoutarou again, the sound of authority. He is done playing. He’s going to grab Shoutarou by the vest and haul him close and kiss him until _he_ swoons.

Before he can reach Shoutarou click turns to ‘snap’ as one of the heels decides to crack clean off. His foot twists out from under him.

Shoutarou catches him before he hits the floor. Mostly. He still lands on his butt, but Shoutarou’s arms slow his fall. Shoutarou lands kneeling beside him, arms secure around him. Shoutarou’s face hovers over him with all play acting swept away by honest alarm.

Philip slips off the now ruined shoe and rubs his ankle with a slight wince. It hurts just enough to be annoying.

“Philip!” Shoutarou scolds, though they both know he didn’t do it on purpose. Before he can answer back, Shoutarou’s irritation is gone. “Never mind. Put your arms around me, partner.”

The way Shoutarou calls him partner. . . it makes him feel like he is the most important person in the world, and the most beloved. It suddenly becomes very difficult to feel jealous of the sides Shoutarou shows to other people, knowing he has this.

Philip is more than willing to oblige with anything his partner wants. Especially if it allows him to be lifted and held firmly against Shoutarou’s chest.

While Shoutarou’s hands are full, Philip has no qualms about taking advantage of the situation by cupping Shoutarou’s face in his hands and covering him with long overdue kisses.


End file.
